Nearness
by Athena Phoenix 144
Summary: Batman returns home after patrol to find a surprise waiting for him.


Summary: Batman returns home after patrol to find a surprise waiting for him.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. You know the rest.

Rating: T

Author's Note: This story is in continuity with "No Dating for the Batman" and "Rich Kid with Issues", which are archived elsewhere because they are rated MA. All you need to know for this story is that Batman and Wonder Woman are involved in an ongoing relationship.

**Nearness**

By Athena Phoenix

"Master Bruce?"

"What is it, Alfred?" Batman growled, irritated at the interruption. His miniature forensic analyzer was reporting a strange error, and after two hours, he had still not resolved it.

"Miss Diana has just telephoned. She – or should I say, Nemesis – will not be able to join you on patrol tonight."

"Did she give a reason?"

"She said that Queen Audrey of Kasnia had just arrived, and I believe she mentioned something about them 'starting with Karaoke Night at the Iceberg Lounge and working their way down the list'."

His annoyance grew. League responsibilities had prevented Nemesis from patrolling with him for the past few nights, and he had to admit that he'd missed her. He had been looking forward all week to terrifying Gotham's criminal element with the equally frightening black-clad figure at his side.

Part of him was furious that she had so readily abandoned her commitment. Although Diana hadn't seen her friend in months, he hadn't expected the Amazon to behave so frivolously. Nor was Bruce Wayne accustomed to being stood up.

"Fine!" he snapped, setting the analyzer down on his workbench. "Then I'm leaving." As Batman gathered his equipment, Alfred could swear he heard muttered imprecations against princesses – both Amazonian and Kasnian, nightclubs, and _especially_ karaoke.

vVv vVv vVv

The unexpected darkness put Bruce immediately on his guard. Ordinarily, the Cave's bright lights welcomed him home from the evening's patrol, but now just a few dim, distant lamps shone. He readied his weapons as he cautiously opened the Batmobile door.

Suddenly, the sultry sound of a piano seemed to fill the cavern. One overhead light sprang to life, spotlighting the figure of a woman slowly turning to face him, the mid-thigh slit in her skirt opening to reveal one shapely leg ending in a red stiletto heel. Diana's voice joined the melody, crooning "It's not the pale moon that excites me…"

Through the lenses of his cowl, he could see that she was wearing a sequined red halter top over a long, flowing skirt. As she sang, she sashayed toward him. When she turned, he saw that the halter top was cut almost to her waist, displaying the smooth expanse of her back.

He longed to embrace her and drop kisses down her back, but forced himself to stand still and enjoy the moment.

With one finger, she stroked the line of his firm jaw, then playfully tugged at his cowl. In a daze, he helped her to remove it and she looked deeply into his eyes, singing so softly that he had to strain to hear the lyrics.

Then she turned away, gliding toward the bank of computer equipment, her silken voice an invitation to follow.

"…And to feel in the night, the nearness of you." Timing her movements with the last phrase, she slowly slid into the chair – _his_ chair – and draped herself across the armrests, crossing her legs at the ankle. As the music faded away, she looked up and smiled.

Bruce stood staring at her for a while. Strangely enough, the first words that emerged from him were "I didn't know you could sing."

"I had help from the Muse Euterpe. And Audrey – she convinced the deejay at the karaoke bar to copy the CD."

"Euterpe? Not Erato?" She could see the affection – _and lust, too_ – in his eyes.

"Well, Erato may have helped too. I suppose this kind of music could be considered love poetry – her specialty."

He smirked, "I thought her specialty was…"

"That's later." Her voice promised that whatever she had in mind would most certainly be worth his while.

He raised an eyebrow. "How much later?"

Laying a finger to the corner of her mouth, Diana pretended to consider. "I suppose _now_ would be as good a time as any."

"Alfred may still be up," he warned.

"He's in bed." Her eyes twinkled. "Which is where you and I should be as well."

Before Bruce knew it, Diana had slid one arm around his shoulders and the other under his thighs, and they were flying toward the staircase.

Her lips caressing his ear, she whispered, "Happy birthday, Bruce."

**The End**


End file.
